Clumsy: chapter one
by dreamsindigital
Summary: Hayama's POV-- begins after about episode 4... well, before he and Sana become friends--angsty


Title: Clumsy

Author: Trinity (~dreams_in_digital~) Taichigrl@hotmail.com

Series: Kodomo no Omocha (Child's Toy)

Genre: Angsty Romance

Rating: PG-13 for Angst and language

Song: Clumsy by Our Lady Peace

Dedication: Alejandra for getting me hooked on Kodomo no Omocha (aka Kodacha), which is an AWESOME series, and though I've only seen episodes 1-8, I think I'll be able to manage with this story.... ^_~

Dedication #2: Kate-san and Lys-san!!! You two are the ones that got me hooked on OLP, so this one goes out to you two!!! Luvs! (I'll be expectin' a dedication on one of your next ficcies ^_~ lol, j/k!) Oh, on another note, I'll have the Babbit (bat/rabbit) pop in every now and then for a translation, okeii dokes??? 

__

" Throw away the radio, suitcase keeps you awake

Hide the telephone in case

You realize that sometimes you're just not okay

You level off 

and it's not allright now

You need to understand

there's nothing strange about this

you need to know your friends

you need to know that

I'll be waving my hand

watching you drown

watching you scream

quiet or loud...

And maybe you should sleep

And maybe you just need a friend

As clumsy as you've been

there's no one laughing

you will be safe when you

throw away this very own

shoelace tripped you again

time to shrug it off

you need to understand

there's nothing fake about this

you need to let me in

watching you and

I'll be waving my hand 

~~~~~~~~

I sat up in bed and stretched. Blinking away the sleep and arising to a new day, I pulled back the shades. Sunshine, blue skies, only a few bright white puffy Stratus clouds in the sky. How bleak. I almost lost myself in the sight of the beautiful day to come.... Almost.

"Akito, you _îdiot_! I don't believe you!! Get your filthy ass out of bed right this instant! You have to go to school and you know I'm not going to cook for you. ARG! You're making me late for school!" I heard my sister, Natsumi, scream and then the door slammed shut. 

I grumbled and dragged myself out of bed, taking some of the covers with me. My eyes flicked to the digital clock on the floor, the glowing green digits read 7:00. School starts at 8:30, no need to hurry up. I pulled myself into the shower, carefully dropping my clothes onto the bathroom floor. In the shower, I washed my blonde hair as slowly as possible; hell, who cares if I get to school on time anyways? Out of the shower, down the stairs to cook and most likely, clean. Yup. My loving sister, in her rage, had again shattered most of the plates. Shards of ceramic and glass coated the floor. Sighing, I got out the dustpan and started cleaning up the mess. Suddenly, I felt something tickling my foot. Startled, I dropped to my hands and knees, landing on a rather large piece of plate. I whipped around only to see my cat, Taichi, rubbing himself against my foot. I pulled my hand slowly off of the floor and looked at the blood slowly starting to trickle down my wrist and onto my pajamas. No matter, they'd never find out, I did the laundry anyways. I grabbed a clean towel and wrapped it around my rapidly bleeding hand. Maybe _they_ wouldn't see. I went back to my cleaning. 

After a hurried breakfast of soba and some pickled vegetables, I started walking to school. Suddenly, Sana passed by in her boyfriend, Rei's car. What the hell is a 20 year old doing with an 11 year old girl? _Hentai_, I sighed.... What else could he want from her? I started running to school, wanting to get there before she arrived. 

I opened the door, and the class was in chaos, as usual. I walked to the back of the room and sat down on a desk, putting in my headphones. Immediately, all of the boys in the classroom lined up in front of me, begging me to tell them what to do. Imbeciles, I hated them. They couldn't even think for themselves. I glanced up at them, pulled out a book and started reading. Thankfully, the guys got the hint, turned around and left me alone. Unfortunately, they got the message that I wanted them to bother the teacher. _Kare-tachi wa baka desu...._ (^_^ Babbit: Jeezz... they're such idiots!) 

"AHHH... I can't take it anymore!" Sensei Mitsuya screamed right before she burst into tears. 

The boys just laughed and threw more stuff at her. At Mitsuya's call, Sensei Tanaka burst in the room and threw his arms around her sobbing figure. He turned around and glared at me, his deep brown eyes flashing hatred. He pointed a finger at me and began yelling. "You.... you said you were going to stop doing this! You can't get away with it anymore. I'm calling the headmaster!!" He smirked as he threatened me. 

My hazel eyes shone with indifference. I think that pissed him off even more. Hah, I chuckled to myself. They think that they can break my spirit. MY spirit... I think I suprised them by showing that there was nothing to break. Tanaka stared at me for a while, shot me a last warning glare, and rushed out of the room. Sensei Mitsuya stared at me, her warm brown eyes glazed over with fear. Fear?! She looked like a dear caught in the headlights, whatever that meant. Not too many deer here. I glanced at Sana, who was glaring at me, her usually kind eyes filled with disgust. I flicked my eyes around the room, sensing that all of the others were staring at me as well. I was right. I went back to my reading as Sensei Mitsuya tried to begin class. 

"S...Settle down now, class should have already begun!" She smiled as she regained control over the class. The boys all stared at me, their faces almost simian. Sana finally turned around and started asking the teacher questions about last night's homework. Life is so repetitive. The class goes through this same routine every day, a strange, demented ritual that pulls my mind over to the insane. Goma, the monkey-gang's (as Sana calls them) new leader, smirked at me before turning around and listening (somewhat) to the teacher. 

~~~~~~~~

After school, I pushed open the school doors into the warm air of summer. I began my long walk home, my hands deep in the pockets of my baggy jeans. As I walked towards the outside entrance of the school, I saw a circle of some of the more idiotic boys in my class. Sana was in the middle, throwing incomprehensible taunts at them. The boys took turns pulling her hair, kicking her, shuffling dust on her clean uniform, and pulling at her skirt trying to catch a glimpse. "Hentai.." I muttered under my breath as I walked past them. Sana began to direct her taunts at me. Goma hit her in the chin to shut her up. 

Indifferently but forcefully I said, "Leave her alone," as I walked away nonchalantly. I turned my head slightly so I could see them in my peripheral vision. The boys slowly began to break from their circle, leaving Sana to brush the dust off of her skirt as she straightened it. She caught me looking back at her and pulled down one of her eyelids as she stuck her tongue out at me. _"Immature..._" I thought. I slowed my pace towards the house. I did not want to go back... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok ok, so the first part was short. I gotta get a move on, ne ne???? hope ya like.. R/R please!!

--Tchan


End file.
